balto_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Balto The Husky And Terk The Gorilla Become Best Friends
This is a crossover of Balto's three films and Tarzan's three animated films inspired by a new friend of mine who loves of apes and monkeys while I love the wild canines. But this crossover will let Balto and Terk travel more than they do in their films, this will also have some historic looking scenes with several species of Balto's wild cousins, while Terk will be the main gorilla throughout the story, I can already draw her and wild canines together in fan art. This crossover of Balto and animated Tarzan films will have some special events too not only pure wilderness of gorillas and wild canines plus a few friendly humans from both tales, Balto and Terk both come from areas full of spirituality so the special events will be easy to form. Characters included for sure Jenna Aleu Kodi Dusty Balto Nava Muk Luk Boris Stella Rosy Jane Porter Tarzan Terk Gorillas Foxes Gray Wolves Arctic Wolves Dholes Raccoon Dogs Coyotes Coywolves Maned Wolf Bush Dog Dingos Tasmanian Wolves African Wild Dogs Jackals Ethiopian Wolves Yaks Cattle Elephants Mammoths Bears Wolverines Ravens Eagles and Falcons Fork Tail Drongos Kingfisher Parrots Flamingos Meerkats Baboons Swallow birds Leopards Lions Caracals Tigers Servals Sand Cat Civets Genets Mongoose Hares Toucans Dolpins Seals Trivia There will be tours There'll be rescues There'll be celebrations real and pretend They'll cross the sea sometimes The animals will cooperate Terk and Balto are best friends in addition to family member to do stuff with Terk respects Balto's wild cousins Balto respects Terks troop Balto enjoys Jane Porter's company Jenna, Aleu and, Terk can comfort each other Nava empathizes Tarzan's gorilla troop Kodi and Dusty explore landscapes that Terk wouldn't survive in Aleu is brave and can talk with Siberian animals and Arctic animals too Rosy and Jane Porter escort Terk in human properties Tarzan protects the wilderness Tarzan will go to new continents with Terk and Balto Kodi and Dusty take Tarzan on a sled in the cold lands Nava will ask Jane Porter to help him if hunting is becoming hard enough to starve Nava can adapt to unfamiliar areas while traveling Jenna isn't afraid of her Siberian cousins fox, wolf, dholes Jenna will once in a while eat leftovers of what Rosy or Jane cooked or baked since she's already a domestic dog Jenna will ask permission for some good prey to eat from the caches of her wild cousins Muk and Luk explore Arctic circle with Boris and Stella Muk and Luk play in the snow or play friendly with those such as the Arctic fox Muk and Luk will fish for starving Arctic wolves Muk and Luk share seals with Balto's Siberian and Alaskan wild cousins Balto pauses to eat rodents with the Ethiopian Wolves Jackals help Balto when he's traveling near rivers, lakes, swamps or beaches of Asia or Africa Maned wolf escorts these character when they in South America's lands Toucans love to have fun with Terk even though they're from South America If he's in Africa his African Wild Dog cousins will help Nava hunt good antelope prey Dolphins and Dholes both help Terk and Balto cross the seas Lionesses help Nava catch Cape Buffalo Balto and Terk have plenty of family and friends to keep peace between canines and meerkats Aleu sometimes follows Coyotes to explore other states of the USA Raccoon Dogs from Asia allow their husky cousins sleepovers Tasmanian Wolves and Dingos help catch Kangaroos and big birds of Australia Tasmanian Wolves share lamb meat with Balto's family Bush Dogs help Aleu survive South America's heat Golden Jackal help Balto and the gray wolves escape the Caracal fights Dholes and Golden Jackals both help Balto and his family against Tigers Corsac foxes are great friends with Aleu Bat-eared foxes help Balto's family in Africa's southern deserts Tibetan foxes help Balto's family and Nava not get lost in Asia Fennec foxes help Balto and his family as well as Nava not starve in deserts of North Africa Gray foxes let Aleu picnic while she's traveling Mexico, Central America, and the hot tropic lands of North America Balto and Terk sometimes visit South America's fox species Darwin's Fox Red foxes allow Balto and Terk to picnic with them Category:Fanon Category:Arctic Circle Category:Coywolf Category:Wolf Category:Dhole Category:Animals In Siberia Category:Huskies Category:African Animals Category:Foxes Category:Animals from Asia Category:Gorillas Category:American Animals Category:Australian Canines